


Out of The Forest

by jaechanwin



Series: NCT OT21 [5]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angels, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, M/M, Prophets, Sex, Underage - Freeform, Vampires, Warlocks, Witches, age gap, dreamies Get fucked, i don’t know who slow burn is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 21:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaechanwin/pseuds/jaechanwin
Summary: Here I go again with the supernatural stuff.





	Out of The Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t hate me for this guys.

The legend of the Fae go back hundred of years but they actually couldn’t be more wrong. Fairies were these short people with wings and pixie dust like Tinker Bell. They could actually blend in with humans crazily well.

If it weren’t for their inhuman beauty you probably wouldn’t even be able to tell. Their wings only showed to those who were deemed worthy. And the only powers they had were seduction and mind reading.

They usually flew in groups of five or more and they were really well hidden in fact they were basically impossible to find. Especially the Arvan Clan. The Arvan Clan were the most powerful clan in all of Korea. It consisted of eight members.

Kun, Taeyong, Hendery, Jeno, Taeil, Ten, Jungwoo, and Donghyuck.

Now warlocks were something else. The horned humans. They were difficult to find as well because they had spells on their homes impossible to break and things of that nature. But they were really damn useful. Especially when being hunted.

There were six of them who were always with the Arvan Clan. Renjun, Lucas, Jaehyun, Yang Yang, Doyoung, and Mark. But it wasn’t odd for Fae to hang with other supernatural beasts in order to protect themselves you know.

Which is why they also had two Foreseeable people in their groups as well. Foreseers, Prophets, Fortune Tellers What ever you want to call them. They could see the future however. And they were Chenle and Yuta.

It was however odd for them to have Humans in their groups. There were five of them. Jisung, Sicheng, Jaemin, Xiaojun, and Johnny. The thing is however that they were all dating.

Its why all four of the species worked so well together. They all benefited from it. The humans got love. The foreseers were always foreseeing. The warlocks always had a potion to make or a spell to cast and the Fae always had someone to seduce. 

Their eating habits however were the weird part. Fae fed off of passion. Warlocks fed off human food and Foreseers fed off of lust. So more often than not the Fae and Foreseers would feed from each other while the Warlocks and humans ate together.

That leads them to where they are now. Chenle and Ten feeding from each other. The older Fae had Chenle pinned to the sheets as he kissed him roughly. The foreseer was laying their with his legs spread free for Ten to do as he pleased. 

And Ten was. Ten’s lips were on Chenle for only a moment before he finally moved his kisses further and further down. He let go of Chenle’s hands but it was an unspoken rule that Chenle wasn’t allowed to touch him.

He kissed at the boy’s cock teasingly and Chenle whimpered. He let out a whine when Ten kissed at his hole as well. “Hyung please.” He moaned out as Ten continued to tease him.

Doyoung and Jaemin were watching them. It was hard not to when your boyfriends were fucking right in front of you and the sounds they were making were enough to drive anyone insane. 

When Ten finally took Chenle’s cock into his mouth the boy immediately grabbed at his hair. Ten’s reaction was immediate. He pulled off and turned to his other two boyfriends.

”Tie his hands.” Ten tells the warlock and with a flick of his wrist Doyoung has Chenle tied to the bed post. The warlock was really good at controlling his arousal but his human boyfriend wasn’t so good at it.

And Ten noticed. Faes notice everything. “Jaemin. He’s making too much noise how about you come and shut him up.” Ten says. Jaemin pauses for a moment before standing up. He knows what arena means but he isn’t sure if Chenle wants it.

He does.

Chenle was a bit of a slut. So Ten flipped Chenle over and then waved Doyoung over. Chenle was laying on his stomach at the moment. Ten whispered a few things to Doyoung before they came to an agreement.

”Hands and Knees. And you aren’t allowed to cum until I say so.” Ten says and Chenle obeys. He always does. He gets on his hands and knees easily and the first thing he does is let himself be forced on to Jaemin’s cock.

Jaemin has his hair in his hands as he thrusts up slowly and it’s fine. And then Ten slides under him and takes Chenle’s cock into his mouth. Which is fine too except for the fact that Ten is way too good at sucking dick and Jaemin has started to speed his thrusts up. Then there’s something at his entrance.

Doyoung.

Doyoung is definitely more gentle than the human and the Fae but it’s just as filling. He makes sure Chenle isn’t clenching around him anymore before he starts to move. And then Chenle loses it. It’s so much at once that he isn’t sure he can hold it.

He has Ten sucking his cock, Jaemin fucking his mouth, and Doyoung fucking his ass. There are tears falling down his face and he works on trying to get Jaemin to cum so it’ll be one less stimulation. He underestimated the human’s stamina however.

It takes a full three minutes before Jaemin finally cums down his throat. He swallows and Jaemin makes sure he swallows every last drop. And then he kisses him as if his dick just didn’t come out of the same mouth he’s kissing.

”So good baby. Just a little more.” Jaemin whispers playing with his hair as Doyoung continues to fuck him and Ten continues to suck him. Doyoung is next to cum and he at least has the decency to pull out and cum on Chenle’s back because it is a bitch to clean the inside of his hole.

”You can cum baby. Let go.” Jaemin whispers. “Ten’s going to swallow it all baby just let go.” Jaemin adds and Chenle does. His hips stutter and he can’t hold his own weight anymore so Ten has to hold him up as he cums in his mouth.

When Ten finally pulls off he sees Jaemin move and Doyoung takes his place in stroking his hair and calming him into his sub space. When he’s completely calmed down he opens his eyes and he sees Jaemin on his knees while Ten fucks his mouth.

Doyoung is dressed now now and Chenle notices that he’s dressed too. He glanced at Jaemin just in time to see him swallowing Ten’s cum. Jaemin gives Ten a cheeky smile. “I don’t know Faes just taste sweeter than most.” He says causing Ten to push him while laughing.

”Are you guys done? We’ve got an intruder?” 

**Author's Note:**

> What am I doing with my life?


End file.
